


A Cure for Nightmares

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is having nightmares. The Doctor has a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for Nightmares

Amy leaned over the top level railing and scanned the deserted console room. “Doctor?”

His head popped out from underneath the console level. “Amy?” He looked up at the tall young woman in her dressing gown. It was the middle of the Tardis night. “Problem?” he asked gently.

She looked down, shamefaced, “I couldn’t sleep.”

He made an interrogative noise.

“Nightmares,” she admitted.

“Ah.” He looked down, in thought. He looked back up at her and held up a finger. “Wait right there.” He started to go back under the console, and popped back out. “Don’t move.” He popped back under the console level, tweaked a few wires with his sonic screwdriver and crammed them back into the ceiling, he closed the hatch and jogged up the stairs, around the bend and up the next set of stairs. He took her hand. 

“Come with me.”

He pulled her back through the archway and down the corridor, past her room, and pulled her into the Tardis library. He urged her to sit down on the faded sofa. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

He nipped out, and nipped back in a second later carrying two large decorated German steins. He handed one to her. She thumbed the lever up on the lid and looked inside. Hot cocoa. Creamy, warm, and smelling of heaven. She wrapped her hands around the mug and took a careful sip.

He grinned at her and sat down beside her with his own mug. He tilted his head back and said something melodious and alien to the ceiling. The room dimmed, and the far wall brightened. 

“This is the world’s best cure for nightmares,” he said, smiling at her triumphantly. 

The wall coalesced into a riot of bright colors. Lively, jaunty music started, strange creatures cavorted across the screen. 

The Doctor lifted his arm and pulled her under its protection. She lay her cheek on his tweed covered shoulder, curled her stein in close and her feet under her skirts. Her eyes peered at the screen like the little girl he’d first met. 

His heart beat doubletime under her ear. 

On the screen, muppets gallumped through their intro, “It’s time to play the music... It’s time to light the lights ...”

Her fears misted away.

—

 ****

* * *

_For more stories by this author, click on "betawho" at the top of the page._

_Please take a moment to leave a review._


End file.
